


Still Life at Gunpoint

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Still Life at Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Still Life at Gunpoint

## Still Life at Gunpoint

#### by Wildy

Still Life at Gunpoint  
by Wildy  
  
Pairing: M/K  
Spoilers: No.  
Lisa e Krysa nominee  
Rating: R for bad language and twisted behavior. Disclaimer: Carter has all the copyrights. I don't care. This is a true story, as told to me by Alex Krycek himself. So there. 

Thanks to Skinner Box for express beta under fire, and to Fox for laughing at the right place. This is for Starfish. That's why she didn't get to beta it. Sipprise! Smooch! 

* * *

I can't let myself be afraid. It's rule number one. It takes precedence over anything. That's why I'm in bed with Mulder. He never lets me feel good for long. If anything let me feel good, I would break in the transition. So I'm not afraid. It's just an adrenaline rush. Terror, yes. Fear, no. 

Inner voice, natter, natter. He's gonna blow my head off. Mulder is crazy. Nobody knows how crazy, but I've been finding out. Teach me to spoon with psychopaths. 

Got a few issues there, Alex. Some baggage. Yeah, I've given Old Spender some blow jobs and yeah, it was mildly unpleasant. But at least I wasn't horny. I am now. I'm gonna die and it's giving me a terminal boner. Ruin my afterglow. 

It was a good one, sweaty and nasty and perfectly brutal. Brutally perfect. We scream. In pain. Then I collapse under the rubble of my walls, all torn down, all blown away. Only him. Only Mulder. My bones trust him, against the rest of me they trust him and go soft. And I felt his hand sneaking under the pillow but I thought he was cradling my head. 

Gunpoint. My own damn gun. And his other arm against my chest, the hug from Hades. And the hot whisper of his breath tickling my ear. Afterplay, foreplay, gunplay. We do that. But he started talking and this was something else. Like murder. In his voice. 

"You..." 

He was growling. 

"Krycek. Alex fucking Krycek. You. Bastard. You dickwad. You creep. If it weren't for you --" 

He was breathing like a man on the run. 

" -- if it weren't for you I'd have a chance at sanity. I could kill you, Alex. You're losing it. I could put a bullet in your brain -- right now." 

Small, emphatic shove with the gun barrel. 

" I could. I'd get over it, easy, in, oh, ten years or so, probably. I'd forget you. I'd sit with Scully in front of a nice fireplace, or at the office maybe, and we would talk, we'd have grey in our hair, and I -- I would be at peace, damn you." 

Yeah. Sure. I've heard that one. 

His nails dig into my chest, he pushes himself against me, his voice a raving murmur in the dark. Our sweat is like oil. 

"I'd be sane. It wouldn't be this, this wound, this fire, this hurting, hurting. I wouldn't be hungry. I wouldn't be bleeding and crazy and crying for always more. Of you, you -- asshole." 

My fault, is it? Oo - kay. 

"I'm gonna do it, Krycek. Any last words?" 

I breathe in the stuffy darkness. Last words? Thank you, please drive through? It's been real? Have fun, Mulder. Tell you what -- if you pull that one, I'll owe you. 

I open my mouth, not knowing. 

"Take care of yourself." 

I can't do better. 

And he relaxes. And chuckles. And I hear the safety go 'click'. 

"You believed it, didn't you. Asshole." 

He gives me a brief, rough shake. 

"Shithead. You're dense, aren't you. Go to sleep." 

And he turns his back. 

I lie in the dark, breathing. 

Cheated. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wildy 


End file.
